


The Beginning

by TwilightsDescent (wakingmeupishard)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Behind the Scenes, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Characters, Other, Past Personalities, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Recordings, Tsumugi being a little ass, before the game, its ouma not oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingmeupishard/pseuds/TwilightsDescent
Summary: My imagining of the audition videos and Tsumugi's reaction. Especially Ouma's.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is going to be a one-shot, but if you want me to continue in someway, you can always ask.

The Ultimate Cosplayer looked at the auditions. She sighed as she looked at the large screen, having seen multiple untalented ordinary high school students. She sighed as she looked at the stories Team Danganronpa wrote. None of these kids had any similarities with them. Heck, she wasn't even sure she had the mental image of what each character would look like. She only selected two so far. One was named Kaede Akamatsu, she said she had no faith in humanity. She made her laugh, she would probably the _Ultimate Pianist_ or _Ultimate Maid_. She also chose one name Shuichi Saihara, he was interesting. He did say he wanted to be an _Ultimate Detective_ , and wanted to make the best murder, and make it impossible to figure out.

 

She smirked, these students are great. She even wonders if little kids watched the show. Of course they do! Everyone watches Danganronpa! No one ever hates it! She calmed down and looked at the screen. She pressed a button on her remote and some random kids audition came up. The guy had a determined face and had moderately spiky hair. By the way it was brown. Wait… He looks like Larry Butz from the Ace Attorney series! She silently gasped as she pressed play.

 

“Hey there, names Kaito. Momota Kaito. And I've been a fan of the show for soooo long!” So far so good. Everything he said afterwards was boring, saying he loved the characters and such. Tsumugi was about to skip him until she saw him with an angry and determined face. “But what I really want is to win. I wanna be the last one standing! I wanna have the reward in the end! I'll kill everyone!” She smiled, he was the one who wanted blood! He wanted the satisfaction of killing! “Nothing's impossible! I'll do it! I don't care what Ultimate title I get!” Tsumugi paused and saved the audition video to her folder. She got her _Ultimate Astronaut_ right here! A person who wants to reach towards the stars! A person who always want to reach their goal no matter what!

 

She giggled as she looked at the Ultimate titles she has left. _Ultimate Tennis God, Ultimate Entomologist, Ultimate Artist, Ultimate Assassin…_ The only one that struck out to her was the _Ultimate Supreme Leader_! She already made a backstory for an intricate character like this, this is the character everyone is gonna love! Lies, trickery, false trust, strength! She pressed on, looking at all the rest of the audition videos, after a few hours, she got a few more people she liked for the killing game.

 

She looked at the names. Himiko Yumeno, the _Ultimate Magician!_ Maki Harukawa, the _Ultimate Assassin!_ She got one giant muscle man who was perfect for the backstory of the _Ultimate Entomologist!_ After all, he was raised by “wolves”! But he was to be a fine gentleman, which might be disappointing to the viewers.

 

She looked at her clothes rack, it had all the wigs, costumes, contacts, and other accessories for her _Ultimate_ . She then thought of Junko Enoshima, the _Ultimate Fashionista,_ more famously known as the _Ultimate Despair!_ She was one of the best characters on Danganronpa ever! She manipulated others, she had logic that almost no one understood, and she was just inspirational! She even had a group dedicated to her! They took body parts from her and took them and treated them as if it was their own! She remembered that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu implanted one of Junko’s eyes by removing one of his. People who would go so far to love their precious, dead leader. It was sickening.

 

After a few days, she finally got 15 students, including her. All she needed was one more. She sighed as she clicked on the random video option.

 

She clicked the button on her remote and saw a small kid, shorter than her. Maybe shorter than anyone else in the game besides Yumeno. He had messy dark purple hair, matching his dark purple eyes. He wore an ordinary high school uniform that didn't go with his looks. Shouldn't schools have normal black uniforms instead of blue. No one wears pure blue uniforms anymore. In first glance, he looked timid. Tsumugi almost thought he might as well be fit for the _Ultimate Tennis God._

 

She hit play.

 

“U-um, is this working? I think it is…” She almost giggled, this might be an innocent sweet kid who accidentally auditioned for the wrong thing. She listened. “So, I want to be in the next season of Danganronpa! I mean, my friends are auditioning for it as well… It's not like I'm being peer pressured to do this!”

 

 _Alright, you're nice… Too sweet though_.

 

“S-so, here's the thing. I'm not sure about people getting killed.” Tsumugi looked at the screen curiously. “I know that the game circles around killing, and I’m not saying those who get executed for murder don’t deserve to get killed.”

 

_What’s your point?_

 

“What I’m saying, is that I don’t like the idea of having your friends you make during the game get killed. That’s depressing, and that makes the friends of the deceased fall even deeper to despair. Even though that is the whole point, isn’t there a way to reverse that to give them hope?”

 

She smiled as she understood. _A death of a friend will cause the victim’s friend to fall into despair. But I might be able to reverse the effects by having the person say something worthwhile that’ll impact the friend to be full of hope. That might be a little more exciting for the audience_.

 

“Back to my audition. So, I understand the Ultimates have these really weird personalities, there are some personalities that go well with others, but there’s some that don’t go well. It’s as if you guys picked the perfect people for the job! You chose people that have personalities that perfectly counteract the others, making them want to kill each other even more?” She silently squealed in delight. Finally, someone understood why some personalities didn’t fit the characters. This made her like this person even more.

 

“So the reason I’m saying this, is that I want you to help me change. I want you guys to somehow help me not be scared, I don’t want to scream when I see a dead body nor cry when I get picked as the culprit. I want to be brave for once. I can’t just stand around and do nothing.” She can do exactly that, using the Flashback Lights she can rewrite the memories to make him feel better about himself or make him masochistic. That’s the wonders of Flashback Lights.

 

“But I still want to not trust anyone. It’s dangerous to trust anyone during the killing game.” She crossed her arms in satisfaction. This person was suited for the Ultimate she thought was hard to pin down. But she still didn’t know his name, he should’ve mentioned it in the beginning.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot my name! My name is Ouma Kokichi, I hope I get chosen. Thanks.” It’s as if he knew what she was thinking. As she was about to close the video, Ouma muttered something that caught her attention. She raised the volume as she heard only bits of it.

 

“The *%|*]mind w+[^ be *]... {‘m s*re += ^t…”

 

She shrugged the comment off, she saved the video as she jumped in excitement.

 

“The 53rd season of Danganronpa will commence in a few days! We’ll gather the students and let them come to the set…” She then hugged herself in happiness.

 

“They’ll finally understand… Killing is not a game… The game itself is killing themselves!” She looked at her list which had all the Ultimate titles. There was only one left.

 

_Ultimate Supreme Leader_

 

She crossed it out as she wrote the title next to Ouma’s name.

 

She closed the TV down. She threw the remote to the side, she heard a thunk as she heard the start-up sound. She looked at the white and black bear. One of its eyes had a jagged shape.

 

“Puhuhuhu~” Monokuma stood up as he rubbed its head. Tsumugi smirked.

 

“So what’s the new kiddos names? Ultimates? I wonder what they look like?” She looked at him.

 

“They’ll be excellent for this season! I forgot to activate you, sorry.”

 

“It’s alright! And besides they’ll never expect the Ultimate Cosplayer to be the mastermind this time!” Tsumugi looked at the other out of commission Monokubs. She missed their liveliness.

 

“And, they never suspect this is a show.”

 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
